


Who Said it Was a Girl?

by whatisreggieshortfor



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), F/M, M/M, Pining, Reggie is a ghost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:46:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27352186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatisreggieshortfor/pseuds/whatisreggieshortfor
Summary: Reggie finds Nick singing a love song.
Relationships: Nick/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 102





	Who Said it Was a Girl?

Sometime after Julie and her band performed at The Orpheum, Julie realized that Nick could see her band mates. They realized it one day when she was home sick in the studio and he dropped by with her homework. But not only see them, Nick could touch them like she could. They figured that out when he tripped over an amp cord and Reggie caught him on reflex. He started hanging out with them more when they found out, and developed quick friendships with each of the other members, especially once Luke realized he wasn’t after Julie, but a different band member.

“ _Maybe it’s the way_

_ Your smile lights up your eyes _

_ Or maybe it’s the way _

_ Your laugh brightens the darker skies _

_ Maybe it’s the passing looks _

_ Maybe it’s my heart racing _

_ You catch my eye _

_ And send me chasing _

_ Chasing right after you _

_Anything you ask I’ll do_ ”

Nick strummed his guitar, singing softly to himself. Practice had ended hours ago, and he sat on the bleachers next to the field playing a song he would never show the world. Nick pictured the bright smile that made his heart race, the dark hair he wished he could run his fingers through.

“ _If I had just one wish_

_ It would be for you to see me like this _

_ Like a gift from spirits _

_Sent down with a voice for me to hear it_ ”

He thought about hearing their voice, singing softly when they were trying to focus. He thought about the way their eyes lit up when their band was trying out new lyrics.

“ _Maybe it’s the way you love_

_ Unabashed and full from life above _

_ Maybe it’s the way you care _

_Never ending and unaware_ ”

“Whoa, that’s really good!” Nick jerked away from his guitar at the voice, seeing Reggie sitting about a foot away from him. Reggie’s grin widened as he laughed, “I’m sorry, man. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“No, uh, it’s okay. Just didn’t expect to see anyone out here.” Nick set his guitar aside, closing his notebook.

“Oh, you don’t have to stop, my dude, I wanna hear it.” Reggie was trying to encourage him, but Nick never wanted anyone to hear the song. His feelings were written out in black and white.

“No, uh, it’s not finished yet.” Nick lied. He’d finished it weeks ago, but it was written about the boy in front of him, and Nick wasn’t ready for that rejection, even from a dead guy. “How’s rehearsal going?” He tried to change the subject.

“Rehearsal is fine,” Reggie waved him off, “Julie and Luke are still in the honeymoon stage so Alex always takes off early to be with Willie. Which is why I’m here, visiting you.”

Nick raised an eyebrow, “You decided to come visit me because your friends are busy with their couples? I feel the love.” He deadpanned. Reggie just laughed, pushing into Nick’s shoulder.

“You know that’s not it, you dork. I usually come find you when rehearsal ends.”

“Yeah, I know.” Reggie still had his hand on Nick’s shoulder, and the blonde boy was trying not to sound too breathless at the contact. “So, find any girls willing to let you flirt with them recently?” Nick didn’t know why he asked, he didn’t want the answer.

“Naw, I have my eye on someone but I don’t know how to go about flirting with them.” The black haired boy answered with an unreadable expression.

“Sounds like a lucky girl.”

“Who said it was a girl?” Reggie laughed suddenly, and Nick’s chest hurt. Reggie was open to seeing guys, but that didn’t mean he was open to seeing Nick.

“Let me rephrase, sounds like a lucky person.” Nick answered teasingly. He refused to let the fact that he was rapidly falling in love with one of his best friends ruin anything.

Reggie just waved him off, “I’m more interested in that song you were singing. You wrote it, right?” Nick nodded and Reggie’s smile got impossibly bigger, “It sounds like it’s about somebody important.”

Nick cleared his throat, “What? No, It’s just a song. It’s not necessarily about someone.”

“Oh, come on, Nick. You’re like Luke, when you don’t know how to get your feelings out, you write a song. Who’s it about? Tell me.” Nick opened his mouth to respond to Reggie, but as he looked at his eyes sparkling in the sunlight, the words got stuck in his throat. He hadn’t realize Reggie was so close to him until he was facing him directly.

“I can’t.” Nick finally managed to force out.

“Why not? It’s just me.” Reggie asked confused.

“That’s exactly why I can’t. Because it’s you.” The words tumbled out of Nick’s mouth before he could stop them, and as soon as he did, he saw hurt flash across Reggie’s face. He thought Nick meant that he didn’t trust him enough to tell him. “That came out wrong.” Nick sighed. He guessed he had to now, it was either hurt Reggie’s feelings by not telling him, or tell him and hope their friendship can make it through it. Nick closed his eyes firmly, “It’s about...you.”

“Me?”

“Yeah, Reg. I’m sorry.” Nick opened his eyes to see a confused but happy expression on his friend’s face.

“Why are you sorry?”

“Because I know you don’t like me like that and I don’t want to make it weird.”

Reggie leaned in unbelievably closer, “Who said I didn’t like you like that?” His voice was barely a whisper as his breath ghosted over Nick’s face.

“Wha-“ Nick didn’t get the question out. Reggie was pressing a soft kiss to his lips. He pulled away as quickly as he approached, but Nick chased the contact, pressing back into the taller boy. They stayed like that for a few minutes, before Reggie insisted on pulling back because Nick still needed to do things like breath.

“I like you, Nick.” He said quietly.

“I like you, Reg.” Nick answered before pressing back in.

”Will you sing me the song?” Reggie asked when he pulled away, puppy eyes in full gear.

Nick laughed, nodding as he picked his guitar back up. “Of course. Anything for you, babe.”


End file.
